Bearger
The Bearger is one of the giants from the'' Reign of Giants'' DLC. The Bearger will appear in Autumn and seek out food to eat, even stashed food. Even though the Bearger will eat all varieties of food, he will only be sated by eating 10 Honey, after which he'll fall asleep. It has two 'special' attacks, one in which it hits the floor with its front paws. This attack will break trees, structures, and uproot plants. The other attack is when it stands on its back paws and charges, destroying trees and structures in its way. This attack deals damage to the player whilst the other one does not. The Bearger's "aggro" range is quite small, so the player can get quite close to it without making it aggressive. While idle, the Bearger will eat any food off the ground and attack nearby mobs. If the player picks up a piece of food he was about to eat, he will let out an angry growl, and after the third time his food is stolen he will attack the player. While walking, the Bearger destroys trees in its path. It will also throw everything out of Chests and other containers and eat any food inside them. When aggressive, the Bearger will follow the player to Touchstones after death and through Wormholes. With a normal damage dealing character it takes 89 hits with a Spear, 72 hits with a Bat Bat or a Battle Spear (although Wigfrid only needs 58 hits), 59 hits with a Tentacle Spike, 30 Blow Darts, 51 hits with a Ham Bat, 45 hits with a Dark Sword, or 3 stomps from an Old Bell to be killed. When killed, it drops Thick Fur, which can be used to craft the Hibearnation Vest and the Insulated Pack, and 8 Meat. The Bearger is also attracted to Bee boxes so fighting him near honey farms is not recommended, but he does not choose honey over the player when aggroed. Strategy The Bearger has a short range swipe attack that knocks any item the player is holding far behind them. He has a special attack that he frequently uses after swiping that involves him smashing the ground and breaking any object or structure. The ground smash attack doesn't damage the player, however, beware fighting him by your fortress of solitude, as his smash attack is truly ravaging with an extremely large radius. He also has a stampede attack that causes him to run in a straight line and destroy any objects in his way. It also damages the player rapidly if the player is in his way, and can easily stunlock them. It's recommended that the player has two sets of log suits and football helmets in their inventory before fighting him. The bearger will almost instantly attempt to strike at you when you get in range, and if you dodge it, you should have enough time to run to him and attack him once and move back before his second attack. His roars shake the screen violently, as does his attacks and ground smash, so keep eye contact with your items if you were hit by him so they don't get lost during the fight. It's recommended not to fight him close by an ocean, as his swipe attack knocks items very far away from the player, and could land in the ocean. One of the fastest ways to deal with any boss in Don't Starve is a Sleep Dart/Pan Flute and Old Bell/9 Gunpowder combination. Not only does the 9 Gunpowder bring the Bearger down to 200 health, but you can easily take it down from there with 2 blow darts and still get its loot. The Old Bell on the other hand can be used twice to finish it off while still obtaining its loot. While it may seem easy to take it down, it is hard to obtain these items. For example, the Old Bell requires the Glommer to be found and killed. Another way to easily kill one is to lure him into a forest and let him destroy the trees until a treeguard spawns. Trivia *The name Bearger is a portmanteau of the words "bear" and "badger". *Before appearing, the Bearger will make the same sound as Deerclops makes before it appears. *It seems to spawn randomly near the end of Autumn. *When there is no food in the area, the Bearger will passively follow the player. Bugs *Sometimes, when using a Pan Flute to make the Bearger fall asleep, the user's game might unexpectedly crash. Gallery Reign of giants teaser.png|The Bearger in the first teaser trailer Frozen Bearger.png|A frozen Bearger Bearmanbig.png|Bearger size compared with Wilson Bearger walking.png|Bearger wandering around beargerbeefalo.png|Bearger eating meat off the ground DeadBearger.png|A recently killed Bearger Bearger sleeping.png|A sleeping Bearger Beargerglow.png|A Bearger glowing after eating a Glow Berry ru:Медведопанда Category:Mobs Category:Boss Monsters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Surface Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Hunchbacks Category:Periodic Threat Category:Sanity Loss